


Kiss the Boy (Whoa Whoa)

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Mermaids AU [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, all fluff, finally right?, love advice, mark is definitely a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: William finally decides to take love advice from the only person he could think of, his best friend Mark.





	1. Kiss the Boy (Whoa Whoa)

William never liked to admit when he needed help. He was the Colonel of his kingdom, and that meant finding solutions to problems no one else could, or had the balls, to do. And for his job, he was perfect; always putting up new defenses for the kingdom, choosing all the new recruits for the military, and gaining the respect of everyone the second he came into a room. It was almost like he was born to do it.

But when it came to love? Well, he was clueless. Sure, you can read about it and imagine it, but until you  _really_ know what it feels like and experience it yourself, you have no idea what you're doing, and as it turns out, William is terrible at it. He has the whole giving gifts and compliments thing down, but actually telling the other that he liked them? It was near impossible. 

So that's why now, after time and time again of failing to confess his feelings to Damien, he decided to take drastic measures.

Go to Mark.

That sounds a lot more dramatic than it should, but at this point, the merman saw the other as his only hope. Mark was an entertainer, and 'actor' as humans called them, and a rather famous and popular one at that. He's had many lovers and could charm a clam if he so pleased, but the weirdest part would have to be that the Colonel was friends with him in the first place. They were so drastically different in personality and morals, but they've known each other since they were children, and to this day it's stayed strong. Yes, it was hard to see each other very often since they both had high focus and public careers, but they still came together on occasion. 

That's why William was here now, at Mark's coral home on the outskirts of the kingdom where most of the rich choose to live, away from the main part of the kingdom. He swam up to the two servants that guarded each side of the entrance, both who bowed respectfully at the sight of him, knowing he was a Colonel. William requested to see Mark, and one of the servants, the one with the dark blue tail and skin, darted away. Less than a minute later the merman himself was there, smiling widely, and the Colonel couldn't help but smile back.

Mark was a sight to behold by anyone, not just because of how handsome he was, but because of how much his entire form stood out against the rest of the water. While most mermaids had darker and more tame colors, Mark was bright gold, tail and fins sparking in the water like those fireflies on the shore. No one knew for sure whether or not it was 100 percent real, but at the same time no one cared. Mark demanded attention everywhere he went, and just like William, he got it everytime he walked into a room. It was truly incredible how different they were from each other.

"Well well well, look who it is!" Mark exclaimed, inviting him into his home with the wave of his hand. The Colonel swam past the servants and the gate, clasping hands with the other and squeezing, the bottom of Mark's tail brushing against William's. Mermaids aren't very affectionate creatures, but if Mark had his way he would wrap his tail around every living thing that moved, and thankfully, over the years William has grown used to it. 

"It's nice to see you, old friend," William greeted as they both made their way into the the coral home, also saying a brief hello to Mark's butler, Benjamin. The two went to Mark's private quarters, and William barely managed to put the silencing cover around the room before his friend was spitting out words.

"So, what's their name?"

The Colonel choked on his own saliva, staring at the other in pure shock. Mark's amber eyes sparkled in amusement, a smirk appearing on his face as he observed William's reaction. 

"What the  _Hell_ are you talking about?" William demanded, his tail fin opening and closing in irritation. He knew trying to deter from Mark's question would be in vain, seeing as the actor would never lead up until he got an answer, so his best bet would to be go head on. Yes, he came here for advice, but he thought  _he'd_ be the one bringing it up, not the other.

_"Please,_ William, I haven't seen you in ages and you have the same look on your face as Benj did when he found his mate," Mark chuckled, swimming around the other with a teasing look on his face. "So do tell me friend, what's their name? What color is their tail, oh! When can I meet them? I can tell about all of the embarrassing stories from when we were kids-" 

"We're not mates," came flying from the Colonel's mouth without his permission, breaking eye contact with the shocked expression on Mark's face. "Yet," he added quickly, shaking his head. How was he supposed to explain this at all without sounding crazy?

Mark came closer, looking much more serious than he had a moment ago. It made William feel surprisingly small, the sudden shift in tone from the other making him almost uncomfortable. At that moment he wanted Damien by his side to comfort him, to tell him everything was alright and would work themselves out. William he could see the human's gentle smile, shy look in his eyes and his graceful movements, even with his leg and cane slowing him down. 

Why did it have to be so  _hard?_

Mark was staring at him intently now, not saying a word as he let William gather himself to say something, for once not putting in his own two cents. He must have realized that this matter the Colonel came to see him about was truly serious to him, and he wanted to respect that. William finally took a deep breath, and told as much as he could think of.

"His name is Damien, and I  _know_ he's my mate. It hurts just to be away right now, but..." William shook his head as Mark placed a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to go on. "He's  _human,_ Mark. He didn't even know mermaids existed until I saved him from drowning..." still, Mark didn't say anything, as if sensing that there was more to be said. The Colonel took another breath, and finally got to what he came here to ask. Before he wasn't even sure if he was going to tell Mark Damien was a human, but he guessed that was out of the question.

"I, uh- came here for advice," William admitted. "Advice about... how to confess your love to a human?" It was at that moment William realized just how insane and odd his question was. Most mermaids never had to confess anything of the sorts to their mates, but Damien was not a mermaid, meaning he didn't have the same instincts and feelings as William did. 

And even just confessing that his mate was a human took a lot off of the Colonel's chest, not realizing just how much it had been weighting down on him before. He was actually surprised he hadn't told someone sooner, but who really would he tell? Sure, he had Mark, but even before now he didn't know how his friend would react to the information. Some mermaids romanticized the idea of having a human as a mate, while others downright hated it. William, for however much he trusted Mark, was taking a gamble of what his friend would say and do once he knew about Damien.

The other was silent for several moments, pressing his lips together in thought. "How long have you known Damien?" he questioned without tone in his voice, making William's gut squeeze.

"I'm not sure..." the Colonel blinked, trying to think back to how long ago that he saved Damien. It felt like a lifetime ago, but he knew it had been five months at most since he's known the human. "Perhaps five months? It's the best estimate I've got-"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE KNOWN YOUR MATE FOR FIVE MONTHS AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME UNTIL  _NOW?!"_ Mark demanded, shaking William's shoulder. "Do you realize how much sooner you two could have been mates if you would have just come to me for help? Geez, William, I've known you for a long time, and I've seen you do some rather stupid things, but this by far has be the  _stupidest."_

The Colonel blinked again, trying to process what Mark was telling him. Immediately it was clear that A: Mark didn't care that his mate was a human, and B: his friend was mad that he never told him sooner. It warmed William's heart slightly, knowing that his friend approved meaning more than he would like to admit to. 

"S-so you know how I can tell him?" William stuttered, rushing the words out as fast as possible. Mark merely laughed at the question, swimming around the Colonel, his tail sparking in the water, and at that moment it reminded William of the golden watch he had found at the bottom of the ocean and given to Damien. The human had loved the gift, and the next day it was in his pocket, showing the merman what it did and how to read it. It was a fond memory William cherished deeply, and thinking about it made him even more eager to tell the human how he felt. That is, if he could gather his courage to.

"That part is easy!" Mark chuckled, stopping right in front of the Colonel. "You just kiss the boy!"

Frustration immediately builded up in William at that. He  _wanted_ to kiss Damien, he had for a long while now, but he wasn't sure how humans took kissing and what it meant to them. It was one of the highest forms of affection for mermaid's, but for all he knew, for human's it was a giant insult, or maybe they didn't even know what it was. 

"But what if humans don't know what kissing is? What of he doesn't like me like that at all? What if-"

"William. He likes you. And of  _course_ humans know what kissing is! Have you  _ever_ read any of their literature or researched them in any way?" Mark interrupted. It was no surprise to the other merman that Mark read all about humans. Mark has been fascinated with them for as long as William could remember, collecting their objects, reading any book that he could grab about them, everything. Still, there was still a sliver of doubt that Damien could ever love him.

"How do you know he'll love me?" the Colonel whispered, heart clenching. "How can you be so sure?" 

Mark sighed, running his fingers through his gold threaded hair. He looked William right in the eye, no joking whatsoever, and told him, "I don't. You can't ever truly  _know_ until you ask and get a response. But something tells me that this boy? He loves you just as much as you love him. Maybe it's that whole mate instinct thing we have, but you two are meant to be. So," Mark smiled again, showing off his pearling white teeth. "Go kiss the boy."     


	2. Kiss the Boy (Whoa Whoa)

_Just kiss the boy._ That was the advice his friend gave him, nothing more, nothing less.

_But when do I kiss him?_ William had asked, still unsure of the whole thing. 

_Whenever it feels right. You'll know when the time comes._ That part had sounded vaguely weird, but nevertheless, he knew Mark was right. Maybe the reason he hadn't kissed Damien yet was because it just hadn't been the right time yet. He honestly wasn't sure, but it was the best thing the merman had at this point. 

He swam through the blue water, on his way to his and Damien's daily meeting place, mind swarmed with his thoughts, barely paying attention to anything around him. He usually loved looking at the fish going by or the plants, but now he found he couldn't focus on them at all. Every inch of his thoughts were filled with Damien, how he was going to kiss him, when, how the human would react, everything. He didn't know what he would do with himself if Damien didn't love him in the same way, but he kept coming back to Mark's words on how that would never happen.

Good god above, let those words be true. 

Much sooner than he thought he would, the merman came to Damien's shore, and it took him a minute to realize that in his unfocused state, he had swam a lot faster than he normally would have. Meaning the human would take longer than he expected to to get there.

At this, William's anxiety spiked up, nervousness running through his veins as if it was his blood, never able to stay still for longer than a few moments. The seconds ticked by slowly, making minutes feel like hours and the merman's resolve to kiss the human grow weaker. He tried to take his mind off of it, make it seem like no big deal, but he knew it wasn't. He's been waiting far too long to tell Damien that he loves him, and now that he knew he could do it he felt like backing out.

No. If he backed out now, he would never do it. He  _must._  

Finally, after what felt like years to the Colonel, he saw Damien come down the path, the sunlight catching his dark hair and eyes, and in that moment, William has never wanted him more. The smile that the human made when he saw William made his heart ache, the desire to kiss him right there and now overwhelming.

But no, he had to wait for the right moment to do that. And plus, the merman couldn't reach the other from his place in the water while Damien was still on the beach. By the time Damien got to him, William got ahold of himself, and when the human sat down, the Colonel went ahead and wrapped his tail around the other. It was normal between them by now, but it still made the merman's heart flutter.

"Hello, William," Damien greeted happily, eyes warm and sparkling. William barely managed to force out a response.

"H-hello Damien," he said quickly, trying not to sound as nervous and anxiety ridden as he was. Luckily, if there was anything to indicate that there was, Damien never seemed to notice it. Instead, the two instantly fell into their patterns of talking about their days and what had happened while the other was away. It was William's favorite thing to do, listening to the human talk and watching his excitement in his face. He was positive he had a lovestruck look on his face, but once again either Damien didn't notice or just didn't comment on it.

"Do you want to go to the cave?" Damien asked abruptly, startling William out of his spacy mind. They had both been to the cave quite a bit ever since the merman had found it, exploring the wonders it had to offer, and William could hardly refuse that request. With a shaky nod of his head (he didn't trust himself to speak at that moment) they started to make their way to the cave, Damien following closely behind William with the help of his cane. Now that they both knew the way well, it was a quicker trip, and they spent it in comforting silence.

It gave William too much time to think again, and with Damien right beside him, all of his senses were on hyperdrive. Not talking was the only thing keeping the merman in check, otherwise he was confident he would have sang out his love by this point (which might not be bad, but still.) 

They came to the cave, and the human went into the water, grabbing William's hand that was offered to him. The merman liked to think that Damien wasn't exactly afraid of the water anymore and only held his hand because he wanted to, but he couldn't say for sure. Either way, they went into the cave and sat down in their usual spot, right in front of the mouth facing the ocean and sky. The sun was already halfway down the sky, warming the sand underneath them pleasantly. William pulled himself partially out of the water, leaving the majority of his tail in the water. 

For a few minutes, there was so sound besides the waves of the ocean and the breeze, relaxing both of them. William's mind finally cleared, and he had the feeling this was it. This was now or never.

He turned to Damien's seeing the warm sun reflecting off of his dark hair, skin glowing softly. God, why did he have to be so beautiful? 

"Damien," he said softly, gaining the other's attention, dark eyes meeting his red ones. They were inches from each other, so close they they were exchanging air and William could feel the others heat coming from his skin. The human's gaze turned shy when he realized how close they were to each other, leaning away just a little bit to create distance. The merman's heart began to pound again, moe doubt trying to peak it's way into his mind.

"Y-yes, William?" the human stuttered, the faintest shade of pink covering his cheeks. It made William question how he ever resisted him for so long.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," the merman admitted, leaning in so that their noses were touching. "And I think I've waited way too long to say it."

Damien's eyes widened, the pink on his cheeks flushing bright red, and he whispered, "I think there's something I've wanted to tell you as well." The human leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, but before either could say anything else, their lips met halfway, sealing them in a long overdue kiss. 

The knot in William's chest instantly loosened, one of his hands reaching behind the human's neck, bringing him closer as he cupped the soft strands of hair he found. Damien sighed against his lips, wrapping his arms around the merman's shoulders and back and leaning into the arm that snaked around his waist. They both sighed, pulling away ever so slightly to look at one another before diving back in.

Good god, Damien was so  _warm._ That's all William could think about now as he threaded his hand through the black strands of hair. The warmth of his hands as they trailed up the merman's neck and cupped his face, the warmth of his lips as they moved together, his breath whenever they moved away. William couldn't help himself when his tail gradually wrapped around the human, taking all the warmth he could from his body, slipping a hand under Damien's pesky shirt and into the warm, soft skin of his stomach. The human shivered at this, arms going around the merman's neck and holding tight. 

William continued to move his hand under the shirt, taking in and feeling all the skin he was denied for so long. The human's back was his favorite, the dipping of skin and muscle, the ridges of bone along his spine and shoulders, and and way Damien practically  _melted_ against him, the merman's tail squeezing the human like a hug. 

Finally, neither of them knowing how long it's been, they pulled away, panting softly and holding onto each other like a lifeline, looking deeply into each other's eyes. At that moment, William knew he had never felt this happy in his entire life, and that for as long as he was alive, Damien would forever be his. 

"I love you," the merman breathed, pressing a kiss on Damien's jaw. "I love you I love you  _I love you,"_ he kissed down the human's neck and collarbone, trailing back up to peck Damien's lips. 

"I love you too," the human managed to say, stroking William's cheekbones tenderly, butterfly kissing his cheeks and the corner of his mouth. "I always have."

And no more words were said between the two, instead they kissed one another over and over again, until the moon shone in the sky and they had to part. But this time, both of them knew their love was returned, and they would always have someone to love them.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
